Por siempre
by Nyroge
Summary: ¿Y si Ivan se confunde? ¿Que harías si perdieras a tu unico amor para siempre? ¿Y si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad? Piensa antes de hablar. One-Shot


**N**i Hao a todas mis lindas lectoras! –Recibe un tomatazo- asdasdad C-Cierto…me he ausentado mucho por acá…-Saca su paraguas anti-tomates- B-But aquí traigo algo.

Esta historia nació de un rol y también gracias a otro fanfic que lei, pero principalmente por un rol que tuve…sdfasda

Mis agradecimientos a Hiro por haberme ayudado BD –Le aplaude estilo foca-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya, por que si fueran mios el RoChu ya seria la pareja oficial

**Setting: ** Canon, aunque no estoy del todo segura. Bah, Canon.

**Advertencia: **Yaoi (hombrexhombre) ¿No te gusta? No leas, simple. Un poco mucho de OOC (?) Y lo demas no puedo decirlo

_Enjoy it_

**RC-RC-RC-RC**

La oscuridad se esparcía por cada rincón, la nieve y la ventisca nublaban la vista al viajero, extranjero o compatriota que viajase por aquellas tierras heladas que capaces eran de convertir en hielo el vaho de la boca. El intenso frío , asesino de animales, fauna , flora y hasta humanos hacia su acto de presencia helada, vagando e imponiendo presencia por aquellos lares en dónde la luz sólo salía imperceptible tras los visillos de las ventanas de las casas.

Los únicos pasos que resonaban en el lugar era aquel suave y casi crujiente sonido que causaban las botas al aplastar la nieve, como aplastando vidrios blandos bajo ellas, intentando mantener la misma línea el mismo curso y no perderse, mientras sus ojos violetas intentaban recorrer con al mirada . Ojos vacíos, ya sin esperanza en ellos, ningún sentimiento que albergara esos orbes, más que la certeza de una sorpresa que hasta quizás le quitara el aliento.

_Si lo quieres a él….entonces…. e-es tu decisión aru. Jamás te obligaré a q-que permanezcas a mi lado aru_

Esas palabras aun rondaban su mente, quería sacárselas pero no podía; un fuerte nudo subía y bajaba por su garganta, quería llegar hasta sus ojos, pero el ruso intentaba impedirlo.

Y la verdad ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado ahí, no lograba siquiera rememorar. Tan sólo aquellas palabras dichas por el asiático; no sabía que hacia allí, era como si hubiera despertado con la necesidad de ver al asiático, algo le decía que debía ir a verlo, debía ir a arrodillarse, pedirle disculpas. Tenía miedo, creía , sentía más intentaba ignorar que algo malo estaba por suceder si no apuraba el paso.

Y aunque no recordara el por qué ahora se dirigía a la casa del chino, el porque caminaba en medio de una tormenta, si sabia la razón por la que, las palabras de Yao rondaban su mente.

_Yao…c-creo que estoy sintiendo c-cosas por Lituania...S-Será mejor que nos t-tomemos un tiempo ¿D-Da?_

En aquel momento cerró los ojos, aun podía ver el rostro del asiático, el cual había agachado la cabeza, manteniéndola así unos buenos segundos, para subirla con una bella sonrisa , la que siempre le caracterizó, a la par que le decía que todo estaría bien, que no era su culpa y que lo aceptaba.

–Y-Yao…. –Las ganas de llorar poco a poco le fueron atormentando más, y los recuerdos llegaban a su mente en bandejas de plata, sólo debía elegir cual de ellos era más valioso y la vez más doloroso.

Y simplemente….simplemente ya no podía reprimirse más. Nuevamente la imagen del chino volvió a su memoria. Este seguía sonriendo, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa no de dientes, pero sonrisa al fin, su cabello suelto y unas lágrimas comenzando a caer por sus ojos aún cerrados, el labio temblando y esos ojos ámbar que tanto amaba, entreabriéndose levemente, para seguir sonriendo aunque su brillo se fuese opacando de a poco y las lágrimas gruesas comenzaran a descender con rapidez por sus mejillas ahora enrojecidas. Y en esas circunstancias, entonces el chino se vio tan frágil y delicado…recordó que hasta quiso abrazarlo para sentirse menos culpable, como también recordó que antes de alcanzar siquiera a rozarle, el pequeño asiático ya se había dado media vuelta comenzando a caminar a paso apresurado , perdiéndose entre la blanca ventisca.

Cerró los puños, recriminándose en silencio. Pensando que debió haber ido tras de él, que debió pensar mejor las cosas. Que nunca debió decirle aquellas palabras al pelinegro…_Que lo estaba perdiendo y no se daba cuenta…_

Cayó de rodillas, el frío era demasiado y las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez; podía jurar que, mientras intentaba mirar por entre la nieve que descendía rápidamente.

Parpadeó rápidamente, había podido jurar que vió la imagen del asiático en medio de la tormenta. Ahora sí que estaba mal de la cabeza, seguramente ya le estaba entrando nieve por las orejas, quizás hasta tenía fiebre y agonizaba.

Nuevamente se sumió en sus reflexiones un tanto apresuradas. A la vez que comenzaba a correr entre la nieve, necesitaba llegar pronto a China, donde Yao. Decirle que todo lo que dijo era un error, se había apresurada, había hecho conjeturas falsas, en minutos, en palabras, en una frase logró destruir toda la felicidad que el chino le había regalado, y al mismo tiempo había destruido el corazón de éste. Dos pajaros de un tiro. Las balas verbales que ahora lo tenían inmerso en aquella preocupación.

Nuevamente se regañaba, se martirizaba, tenía rabia consigo mismo y miedo a perder lo que más quería.

No, el no quería a Lituania. No lo amaba, fue un esclavo, se aprovechó de él en varias ocasiones y quizás hasta pudo haber parecido un amante. Quizás ahora era un sirviente y a veces su extraña amabilidad para con el ruso lo hubo confundido un poco, peor de ahí a amarlo…jamás. Su corazón le pertenecía al país de ojos dorados como el sol y cabellos tan negros , lacios y hermosos como él mismo, no había ninguna duda en ello. ¡Oh! Si tan sólo se hubiera puesto a pensar las cosas. Él y su maldita bocota, tuvo que hablar, tuvo que decir una suposición, ni siquiera una verdad y ahora debía correr, debía ir a pedir perdón a su ser más amado.

Con una sonrisa logró divisar China, debía correr, debía llegar rápido. Unas esperanzas fueron acumulándose dentro de su corazón, era obvio que Yao ahora estaría mal, pero no haría nada riesgoso. Sólo debía subirle el ánimo, explicarle que estaba confundido y que no pensó las cosas antes de decirlas, que volvieran, que todo iba a estar bien.

Sin darse cuenta, camino/corrió varios metros, kiloemtros…quien sabe, pero ya se encontraba en la casa del chino. Golpeó la puerta con la respiración apresurada, y creyó que el alma se saldría por la boca en cuanto vio aquella cabecita asomándose por la puerta : Yao.

El chino pareció bastante sorprendido con la presencia del ruso frente a sí , y el más alto por su parte observó los ojos hinchados del chino y el rostro pálido de éste y sus manos tan blancas colocadas sobre la madera de la puerta.

–I…van….–Susurró con voz inaudible, menos para Iván que leyó sus labios y deslizó una sonrisa nerviosa por sus labios, era más que obvio que el oji ambar no lo esperaba ahí.

–D-debo hablar contigo…es s-sobre lo que t-te dije s-sobre Litua…

–N…no importa aru…. Lo entiendo….no t…te obligaré a nada…eres libre aru…–Volvió a decir, mientras una suave y débil sonrisa se pintaba en su boca. Cualquiera que hubiera visto a Yao con aquella facha, hubiera sabido que esa sonrisa era tan falsa como triste, decaída…_rota…_.

Y las razones para mostrarse asi eran suficiente, y era innecesario preguntar. Era su culpa , después de todo.

Intentó acercarse al chino, por un momento creyó que éste retrocedería, más no fue asi , por lo que dejó caer su mano enguantada en la mejilla blanca del oriental, acariciándole, por su parte, el otro lentamente fue recargando su cabeza en la mano del ruso, entrecerrando los ojos, mirando hacia un punto vacío, de manera melancólica.

–Yao…–La mano que antes acariciaba su mejilla, se deslizó hasta su mentón, subiendo su mirada, pidiéndole que le mirara a los ojos. – P-Perdóname… no debi…d-decir esas cosas… Estaba..confundido, s-si , p-pero c-creo que hice conjeturas falsas antes de tiempo… y n-no me puse a pensar e-en que…bien podría haberme…apresurado a pensar que quizás me a-atraía otra persona que no fueras tú…–Tragó saliva, a lo que el chino posaba sus ojos…ahora vacíos en los de Iván. El ruso se preguntó si sería a causa de la poca luz que había o que sus ojos…_realmente había perdido el brillo._ Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, el chino le jaló sutilmente de la manga del abrigo, para que lo siguiera hasta la sala de estar y tomara asiento. El rubio, torpemente asintió por la silenciosa propuesta y en seguida se sentó en un sofá, mirando de frente a Yao, quien también había dejado reposar su ser en un sofá.

–B-Bien…c-como te iba diciendo…M-Me apresuré, es todo. No pensé y ahora…vengo a ofrecerte una disculpa, mejor dicho : vengo a pedirte tu perdón, Yao –Le costó mucho verle a los ojos, no sabia si por la culpa o por que no soportaba ver los ojos vacíos del chino, despertaba en él una curiosidad punzante , como también tenía miedo de descubrir que era, por miedo…quizás a descubrir algo peor.

–Entiendo…–Volvió a susurrar el chino, que, ahora que lo pensaba, pareciera como si le pesara el cuerpo, lo que hizo al ruso levantarse de su asiento e ir a sentarse a su lado.

–Yao… ¿Seguro que…estás bien? –El chino asintió y le regaló de nuevo otra sonrisa frágil. Un súbito temor entró en Iván, esas sonrisas no le daban buena espina.

–Iván…cometió un error aru. Todos los come…temos…p…por eso, t…te perdono aru –Murmuró, decaído, hasta cansado. Como dando sus últimas bocanadas de aire antes de partir. Ésta idea aterró al oji purpura que en seguida le tomó de ambas manos, mirándole a los ojos, brindadole una sonrisa de apoyo.

–¡S-Spasibo, Yao! N-No te arrepentirás… n-no te dejaré de nuevo, da –Besó varias veces la parte de arriba de las manos blancas del asiático. – P-Perdona por todo ¿Si? A-Ahora…por favor, sonríe, Yao, sonríe…–Le dijo, se estaba desesperando, ver a su amado chino asi le estaba asustando. Se sentó a su lado y le cobijó entre sus brazos. –N-No volveré a hacerlo… Yao, vamos…ahora sonríe…–Nuevamente aquel temor se apoderó de él, veía como el chino sólo afirmaba con la cabeza a todo lo que el ruso decía. Sentía que el chino estaba ahí, pero que al mismo tiempo no, que se estaba alejando de él poco a poco. Su intuición, sus años de conocer al chino le decía que algo no andaba bien.

–Yao…sonríeme ¿Sí? – Repitió y le obligó a mirarle, suavemente. Besó sus ojos, sus mejillas, dejó un corto beso en sus labios, el chino sólo seguía con la mirada entrecerrada y con ese opaco color en sus ojos tristes, su piel más blanca de lo normal, y sin embargo, asi se veía realmente hermoso.

De un momento a otro, el chino le sonrió, suave, tierno, casi angelical. Iván lo abrazó de nueva cuenta y recargó su mentón en el hombro del chino, hundiendo de vez en cuando la cabeza en el cuello de éste. Yao subió sus pequeñas manos e intentó rodear la espalda del ruso para corresponder el abrazo. Aun así, el albino seguía con aquel dolor punzante en el pecho; el oriental se recostó en su pecho .

–Ivan…abrázame un poco más fuerte aru…–Murmuró y en seguida la petición fue aceptada, pues el gigante ruso le rodeó entre sus brazos, a lo que el chino dejó un beso en la mejilla de su ruso. –Iván…–Volvió a murmurar– Estoy cansado aru…

–S-Si quieres te llevó a tu habitación para que descanses…–El peli negro negó y se acostó en su torso.

–N…no…–A medida que hablaba, su voz se iba apagando de a poco, mientras sus sus párpados iban descendiendo , hasta cerrarlos por completo – Ivan…

–¿Q-Que sucede, Yao?

–S…Siempre… te amaré…–En seguida el ruso se separó de él y le miró a los ojos, ojos cerrados, adornados por una breve pero hermosa sonrisa.

–Y-Yo también, Yao…–Le acarició la mejilla, con la esperanza de que el chino volviera a abrir sus ojos. Sintió un peso tras de si y supo que los brazos de Yao, que antes le sostenían, habían caído a los costados de éste. Su rostro empalideció y acostó a Yao sobre el sillón, acariciándole las mejillas y sonriendo nervioso. –¿Yao? Yao…¡Yao! –Gritó y a medida que los segundos pasaban y el chino no despertaba, aun con su hermosa sonrisa.

–''_Siempre te amaré'' _– Acaso… ¿Esa fue una despedida? Tenía las manos sudorosas, el miedo le estaba apretando el pecho con una fuerza descomunal, movía a Yao, intentando hacerle reaccionar. Quitó algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro, besó sus labios y nada. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y acercó después su oído a su corazón….nada.

El cuerpo del asiático estaba demasiado frío, parecía un un…_un muerto…_

–N-No… Y-Yao no puede estar muerto, d-da… No es cierto… –Varias lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas– ¡No es cierto! –Abrazó el cuerpo de su novio y lo apegó al suyo, besando su frente, intentando reanimarle, negándose a aceptar que la confesión de Yao no fue nada más que una despedida, que el chino estaba cansado, que por eso se veía así de débil. –China no puede irse ,d-da –Musitó con un hilo de voz, dejando caer sus lágrimas sobre el pálido rostro del chino que seguía sonriendo.

''_Yao, sonríeme…sonríe''_

Sus propias palabras atravesaron su cabeza, y una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en su boca, bajando la cabeza, aun abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su amado chino.

–Yao…–Cerró los ojos y comenzó a sollozar, los cerró con fuerza para que todo se volviera oscuro, los cerró e intentó volver al pasado. Un pasado en donde su gran amor aun seguía con vida….

**OoOoO**

–Ivan…¡Iván! Despierta aru….ya es de día…Anda, abre los ojos aru…–El ruso escuchó aquella voz y en seguida sus bellos ojos morados se abrieron de par en par, teniendo frente a sí la figura de su novio sentado a un lado suyo, aun con su pijama que constaba sólo de un camsón del ruso y su cabello negro cayendo por sus hombros.

–¿Yao? –En seguida se sentó en la cama, observó hacia todos . Ese lugar…le parecía tan conocido.

–Amor~... ¿Qué pasa aru? –Preguntó el chino con voz melosa, acercándose a su esposo que parecía perdido en su mundo. En cuanto lo hizo el ruso le tomó el rostro, mirándole con atención, el chino sólo optó por parpadear un par de veces y tocarle la frente. – Ivan…¿Estás bien aru? –Preguntó amablemente.

Iván en ese momento recordó todo. Habia sido un sueño, miró a su alrededor, la misma casita de él y de su Yao, tomó la mano de su amado chino viendo en ella la argolla de matrimonio. Una despampanante sonrisa asomó por sus labios y en seguida se abalanzó sobre su chino para besarlo con dulce euforia.

Todo había sido un sueño.

Se colocó sobre Yao y al terminar de besarlo , le miró a los ojos.

–Yao…siempre te amaré…–El chino se sonrojó.

–Estás extraño hoy aru…pero me gusta aru…–Rió bajito y volvió a abrazar a su esposo.

–''_Siempre…siempre te amaré, mi amado Yao, pase lo que pase, yo te amaré''_

**RC-RC-RC-RC-RC**

**A/N: ** Muahahhahahah soy malvada, muahahhahahah –Comiendo leche con galletitas por que es una fuckin' escritora ruda y malvada(?)

¿Sugerencias? ¿Criticas? ¿Tomates? ¿Maldiciones?

Niguna se acepta, estamos cerrados. Yay! Mentira, todo se acepta, menos cartas homicidas.

**Click aquí por un mundo con más RoChu**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


End file.
